Musings
by Nyachu-chan
Summary: A Pesterlog between Nepeta and Tavros. "Am I making you nervous, Tavros? 33: " "yES. wELL, UH, NO,,,?" (Flushed/Pale) NepTav, Implied (Flushed) VrisTav and (Flushed) Gamtav. Oneshot.


_**Musings**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Homestuck. I wish I did, though.

**AN:** Just some NepTav from the Pesterchum. I was Nepeta. I don't know who the Tavros was.

* * *

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling adiosToreador at 00:19 -

[00:19:33] AC: :33 Hello, Tavros! :33

[00:19:34] AT: h-hEY nEPETA }:)

- adiosToreador changed their mood to ECSTATIC -

[00:20:03] AT: hOW ARE YOU?

[00:20:11] AC: :33 I've b33n purrty okay.

[00:20:14] AC: :33 What about mew?

[00:20:35] AT: iM FINE, i THINK HEHE }:)

[00:21:06] AC: :33 You think? 33:

[00:21:20] AC: :33 That didn't sound furry confident. But okay.

[00:21:33] AT: yEAH, jUST A KINDA SLEEPY, tHATS ALL

[00:21:57] AC: :33 Oh. I'm not k33ping mew up, am I? 33: You can go sl33p if mew n33d to.

[00:22:21] AT: n-nO, iTS OKAY mISS nEPETA }:)

[00:23:46] AT: sO,, wHATS UP?}

[00:26:41] AC: :33 If mew say so. :33 Hm. Do mew mean that literally or figuratively? Beclaws I have my shipping ceiling above me. H33h33. But, nothing really, just trolling mew guys. What about mew?

[00:27:31] AT: jUST TROLLING AROUND, yOU KNOW HEHEHE }:)}

[00:28:43] AC: :33 Oh, really? Are mew trolling mewr ... matesprit? ;33

[00:33:25] AT: u-uHM I DONT HAVE MATESPRIT }:(

[00:34:14] AC: :33 Really? Nobody ever asked mew? I thought that maybe Vwiskers or Gamz33 was interested in mew. I thought I saw some quadrant f33lings there..

[00:35:25] AT: uHM YEA BUT, tHE NEVER ASKED ME FOR SOMETHING }:(

[00:36:37] AC: :33 Oh. 33: So no ships have sailed? Have mew confronted them about it?

[00:38:46] AT: uHMMM NO EXACTLY }:(

[00:40:29] AC: :33 Hm. 33: That sounds really lonely..

[00:41:06] AT: y-yEAH IM KINDA LONELY, i FEEL LONELY

[00:42:15] AC: :33 Aw. 33: Nobody should f33l lonely.

[00:43:11] AT: i-i GUESS,,,

[00:43:28] AC: :33 Do mew n33d a hug? 33:

[00:43:41] AT: u-uHM

[00:43:45] - adiosToreador blushes -

[00:43:50] AT: y-yEAH

[00:44:30] - arsenicCatnip [AC] smiles softly and holds her arms out momentarily before gently hugging the other troll -

[00:44:55] - adiosToreador hugs back -

[00:45:06] AT: t-tHANKS nEPETA

[00:45:24] AC: :33 It was no purroblem, Tavros. :33 I'll always be here fur mew, if mew n33d me.

[00:48:53] - adiosToreador blushes -

[00:49:10] AT: sHEES THANKS, hEHEHE }:)

[00:49:58] - arsenicCatnip [AC] tilts her head curiously, noticing the brown blush spread across his cheeks before nodding and smiling -

[00:50:04] AC: :33 No purroblem; anything fur mew. :33

[00:52:32] AT: hEHEHEHE

[00:52:50] - adiosToreador covers my face trying to hide the blushing -

[00:53:08] - arsenicCatnip [AC] giggles and swats at your hands, tugging your hands away from your face -

[00:53:17] AC: :33 Don't do that~ :33

[00:56:33] AT: b-bUT I-IM NERVOUS }:(

[00:56:53] AC: :33 Am I making mew nervous? 33:

[00:57:31] AT: w-wELL YES

[00:57:35] AT: i MEAN NO

[00:57:38] AT: wELL

[00:57:49] - adiosToreador keeps blushing -

[00:58:29] - arsenicCatnip [AC] titls my head, a confused look crossing my face -

[00:59:05] AC: :33 Tavros, I'll n33d a straight answer from mew. 33: I can't help if I don't know it's me that's making mew nervous.

[01:00:14] AT: w-wELL Y-YOURE KINDA CUTE A-AND I-I,,, dUNNO

[01:01:10] - arsenicCatnip [AC] suddenly realizes what he may be getting at -

[01:01:20] AC: :33 ...This wasn't in the pale quadrant, was it?

[01:04:57] AT: w-wELL MAYBE

[01:07:01] - arsenicCatnip [AC] 's face goes a deep shade of olive -

[01:07:10] AC: :33 Oh.. mew mean.. like in the flushed quadrant?

[01:07:39] AT: i-i MEAN,,, yOURE REALLY CUTE nEPETA

[01:07:52] - arsenicCatnip [AC] gets all confused again -

[01:08:53] AC: :33 I.. what? Are mew flirting with me or complimenting me?

[01:09:26] AT: i-i UHMMM

[01:09:32] - adiosToreador gets nervous -

[01:09:39] AT: i DUNNO OK?

[01:09:52] - arsenicCatnip [AC] tilts head curiously, frowning slightly -

[01:10:02] AC: :33 How do mew not know? 33:

[01:10:47] AT: i MEAN I WAS COMPLIMENTING YOU,,, b-bUT I DUNNO

[01:12:54] AC: :33 ...Oh. I'm not quite sure how to react to this.

[01:13:34] AC: :33 But I think mew're purrty cute too. ;33

[01:14:29] - adiosToreador blushes -

[01:14:33] AT: r-rEALLY?

[01:14:48] - arsenicCatnip [AC] grins and nods -

[01:14:59] AC: :33 Of course! :33 I would not joke about something like this~

[01:15:15] - adiosToreador blushes -

[01:15:28] AT: w-wELL THANKS mISS nEPETA

[01:16:01] AC: :33 Tavros, we're furriends, aren't we? You don't have to call me Miss Nepeta. :33

[01:17:40] AT: o-oH SORRY

[01:18:09] AC: :33 It's okay. You don't have to apologize so much.

[01:18:44] AT: o-oKAY,,, hEHE

[01:18:51] - adiosToreador keeps getting nervous -

[01:20:48] AT: hEY, i GOTTA TO GO,,, iLL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW

[01:20:55] AT: gOOD NIGHT

- adiosToreador gave up trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 01:21 -

[01:21:03] AC: :33 Good night~ :33

- adiosToreador changed their mood to OFFLINE -


End file.
